I Miss Everything About You
by Gleek890
Summary: Kurt doesn't know how he can still love Blaine after what he's done. But he does, and he just wants to be in Blaine's arms again.
1. I Miss Everything About Him

**Kurt layed on his bed in deep thought. He rolled over on his side closing his eyes, desperate for sleep, but there was one thing on his mind, Blaine. He missed Blaine terribly. They have only been broken up for 2 weeks. He hated Blaine for what he did, but right now he missed everything about him. The way he laughed...**

_Kurt pounced on Blaine like a cat, tickling him vigorously. Blaine was lying on his back on the carpet in Kurt's room, Kurt straddling his hips._

_"Stop! Stop! I surrender!" Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled but was not planning to stop anytime soon._

_Kurt moved his hands quickly from Blaine's chest to his stomach to his neck._

_"Kuuuurttt!" Blaine laughed. Kurt pulled his hands away and smirked as he sat back a little. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief with a smile on his face. Blaine quickly turned them over so he was on top of Kurt. He laughed. He stood up quickly and ran to the other side of the room. Kurt quickly got up and chased Blaine. Blaine squeaked and jumped over the bed so he and Kurt were still on opposite ends of the room. They stood on opposite ends of the bed and smiled at each other. Kurt picked up a pillow and chucked it at Blaine but he ducked and the pillow hit the window. Blaine laughed and stuck his tongue out at Kurt. Kurt shook his head and jumped over the bed and caught Blaine before he could get away. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist from behind and smiled when Blaine shrieked._

_"Caught you!" Kurt giggled. Blaine turned around and smiled._

_"And now that you have me..what are you going to do with me?" Blaine smirked and laughed as Kurt blushed. He leaned in and kissed Kurt passionately._

**Kurt missed the way Blaine would let Kurt hold him when he was upset.**

_"Shh. It'll be okay." Kurt cooed in an attempt to calm Blaine down. Blaine buried his face deeper into Kurt's chest as he cried. Kurt sat up slowly against the headboard of his bed and pulled Blaine on his lap and held him close as he rocked them back and forth slowly. Blaine sat up slightly and wiped at his eyes. He looked up at Kurt, his eyes red and puffy. Kurt's heart broke at the sight._

_"I'm sorry." Blaine said._

_"You're okay Blaine. It's okay to cry sometimes." Kurt said softly._

_"I just thought he loved me. I mean, he's my dad, how could he just tell me I'm a disappointment?" Blaine said as another tear fell down his cheek. Kurt wiped the tear away and kissed his cheek._

_"Honey, we both know your dad loves you. It was probably just the alcohol talking." Kurt said as he rubbed a hand up and down Blaine's back. Blaine nodded. _

_"Yeah, your probably right." Blaine sniffled. Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly. Blaine smiled. _

_"Thank you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck._

_"No need to thank me." Kurt smiled and kissed the top of his head as he continued to rock the two of them._

**He missed the way it felt when they touched.**

_It was Saturday night and Blaine and Kurt were laying on Kurt's bed, under the blankets, in nothing but their underwear. Kurt had his cheek pressed against Blaine's bare chest and was drawing pictures with his finger on Blaine's stomach. Blaine smiled and watched Kurt._

_"Whatcha drawing?" Blaine asked with a grin on his face. Kurt blushed._

_"Hearts." Kurt smiled. He giggled as he continued to draw. He drew a big heart over Blaine's chest, where his heart is, and pointed to the center of the imaginary heart._

_"Mine?" Kurt asked._

_"All yours baby." Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt deeply. He pulled Kurt close by his waist and let their hands roam each others body. Blaine fingers skimmed down Kurt's chest and stomach and Kurt layed his hands on Blaine's thighs. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together. _

_"I love you." Blaine smiled as he traced Kurt's jaw line._

_"I love you too." Kurt whispered as he leaned into Blaine's touch._

**Kurt whiped the tears that were pouring down his face, he did the only thing their was to do. He picked up the phone, dialed Blaine's number, took a deep breath, and pressed the phone to his ear.**

**"Kurt?" Kurt heard Blaine say through the phone. Kurt smiled at hearing Blaine's voice again.**

**"Blaine..." **


	2. I'm Never Saying Goodbye To You

"Kurt?" Kurt heard Blaine say through the phone. Kurt smiled at hearing Blaine's voice again.

"Blaine..." Kurt said through his sobs. Blaine immediately sat up in bed, turning the light on.

"Hey? Hey Kurt? Are you ok?" He asked concerned. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Blaine, I want to hate you so bad, I want to just move on and never have to talk to you again.." Kurt whimpered, clinging onto his pillow.

"But I can't..You are the love of my life. Here I am, trying to get to sleep and every time I close my eyes...there you are." Kurt whispered. Blaine's eyes filled with tears. He hated himself for what he did to Kurt.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine said as a few tears slipped down his face.

"We need to talk Blaine. We need to see each other face to face and we need to talk about this." Kurt said calming down a bit. Blaine wiped his tears.

"I can come up to New York first thing tomorrow morning..If you want." Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded, then remembered Blaine couldn't see him.

"Yeah...yeah that's fine." Kurt whispered. The conversation fell silent as they both got lost in their own thoughts.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Kurt." Kurt's tears quickly came back to his eyes.

"Bye Blaine." Kurt said hanging up the phone. He laid back down in bed, closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest and cried. Kurt didn't say I love you back. The thought of Kurt not loving him anymore scared him deeply. Eventually, Blaine laid down on his bed, covered himself with the covers and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, when Blaine got to New York he picked up a couple of things and made his way to Kurt's apartment. He hesitated before knocking on the door. Kurt opened the door a few seconds later. Blaine gave a sad smile.

"Hey." He said weakly.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said moving out of the way of the door so Blaine could come in. Blaine walked into the apartment and stood in the middle of the big room as he shifted his weight from one foot to the next. Kurt sat down on the couch and looked up at Blaine.

"Why'd you do it? Can you at least tell me that?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked down at his feet, desperately trying to keep his tears in.

"Kurt..I..." Blaine looked up at him.

"I missed you so much. I never get to talk to you anymore, I'm lucky if I get to hear your voice for more then a minute a day. And the little time we do talk, you talk about how great New York is. Not that that's a bad thing, because Kurt I'm so happy for you, I'm so happy that you got out of Ohio and are living the life you've always wanted but.." Blaine let the tears fall down his face.

"I feel like you don't listen to me anymore. I feel like I never get to tell you about my life. You know the night that me and Sam won president I tried to call you? I tried to call you and you didn't answer. You promised me you'd always pick up my call no matter what. When the guys asked what you thought about me winning I had to lie. I had to lie to them and tell them you were happy for me because truth is you didn't even know I won." Blaine cried.

"And then once, when we were on the phone you told me you had to go. So I said I love you and you just hung up. Do you know how awful it is to say I love you to someone and they not say it back?" Blaine asked. His mind went back to last night when again, Kurt didn't say I love you back.

"I just wanted to feel loved. I just wanted to feel like someone cared. And when Eli texted me and asked me to come over..I..I went because I needed to feel something. I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry." Blaine and Kurt both were openly crying now. Kurt tried to hold back but he couldn't. He got up off the couch and wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine buried his head in Kurt's chest and cried, whispering 'I'm so sorry' over and over again.

"P-please don't leave me Kurt. I-I don't have anything else in life. M-my parents hate me, they completely disowned me. I have absolutely no friends. The warblers turned their back on me. The New Directions never did like me, they..they just tolerate me. Some of them see me as a threat, some of them don't like me because I intruded on the club that they worked so hard to build up, and all of them hate me for what I did to you. I don't blame them. I hate me too, but Kurt, your the only thing I have left please, I need you, I need you." Blaine cried even harder as he gripped the front of Kurt's shirt.

"Blaine what you did really hurt me. But I guess by me not listening to you I hurt you just as bad. We were both in the wrong." Kurt whispered. He pulled Blaine's face out of his chest and made him look at him.

"I'm sorry I ignored you. Blaine do you remember what I said to you when you sang to me my first day back at McKinley? And what I said in class that day you were having doubts about our relationship? I said I'm never saying goodbye to you. And I still mean that. You are the love of my life and that will never change Blaine Anderson. You couldn't lose me even if you wanted to. I forgive you. But you can't do this again Blaine. I'm giving you a second chance." Blaine smiled and cried again. Kurt wiped Blaine's tears and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss wasn't long but it was just the reassurance Blaine needed. Blaine smiled.

"Thank you so much Kurt. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I promise, you won't regret this. I love you." Blaine said hoping Kurt would say it back.

"I love you too Blaine. So so much." Kurt said pulling him in for another kiss.

"Um, I have something I want to show you." Blaine said backing away from the hug. He pulled out a black velvet box out of his back pocket and got down one knee.


	3. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?

"Um, I have something I want to show you." Blaine said backing away from the hug. He pulled out a black velvet box out of his back pocket and got down on one knee. Kurt gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. Blaine looked up at Kurt and took a deep breath.

"Kurt. I love you. I love you with all my heart. We've been through so much together. We haven't let anyone stop what we have together, not Jeremiah, Dave, Sebastian, Chandler or Eli. We've had our ups and downs, but I'll love you through thick and thin and I hope you'll do the same." Kurt nodded as if silently saying he'll love Blaine through thick and thin too.

"I still remember the day we met like it was yesterday. The moment I turned around on the staircase at Dalton was the best moment of my life. Even though I didn't make a move for a month or two I definitely felt sparks every time I was with you. And when you sang Blackbird, I was...I was so moved. I knew in that moment I needed you to be mine. And the first time we kissed was...God it was breath taking." Blaine grinned as he thought back to that moment.

"Then, the first time we had sex...Oh my God I was a nervous wreck." Blaine giggled.

"We were so embarrassed then, but thinking back at it. It was cute and memorable." Blaine smiled.

"The way we fumbled with the buttons." Kurt giggled as a tear of pure happiness fell down his face.

"When I touched you there for the first time it tickled. It was supposed to be a sweet romantic moment and you just started laughing, I couldn't help but laugh too." They both giggled.

"I remember reaching for the condom. It was on the bed side table. I tried reaching for it without getting up off the bed. That was a bad decision. I reached too far and fell off the bed. Do you remember?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"You are the love my life, the reason I'm still breathing, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But before I can do that, you have to answer this question." Blaine opens the small box with his thumb to reveal a beautiful ruby and diamond ring.

"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Blaine asks. Kurt's cheeks are now stained with tears as he nods quickly.

"Yes yes yes! I will!" Kurt said pulling Blaine into a standing position by his collar. He threw his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him tight. Happy tears slowly made their way down Blaine's face.

"I love you so much Blaine!" Kurt grinned.

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine smiled and brushed the tears from his cheeks. Blaine pulled back from the hug. He took the ring out of the box. He tossed the box onto the couch.

"Give me your hand." Blaine smiled. Kurt stuck out his hand as Blaine slid the ring onto Kurt's finger. Blaine leaned down and kissed the ring softly. Kurt glanced down at the ring and smiled.

"Kurt Anderson...I like that." He looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Me too baby." Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt in for another hug. He buried his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"Come on, lets go cuddle." Kurt said holding his hand out for Blaine. Blaine giggled and took his hand as he got pulled to Kurt's room. They laid down on the bed, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest and Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist. Kurt sighed happily. He missed being in Blaine's arms. Kurt giggled as Blaine kissed his nose.

"Kurt, there's something else I wanna tell you."


	4. We'll Be Together Forever

"Kurt, there's something else I wanna tell you."

"What is it." Kurt asked a little worried. Blaine saw the worry in his eyes.

"No no no. It's nothing else about Eli or anything like that I promise." Kurt nodded, motioning for Blaine to go on.

"So, yesterday when I told my dad I was coming here to win you back he got pissed. He said I was allowed to be gay once I moved out, but I wasn't allowed to be gay under his

roof. He immediately kicked me out. I would've called you but you weren't speaking to me." Blaine said. Kurt's eyes widened and his chin dropped slightly.

"You still could've called me Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine smiled slightly.

"So I called my aunt who lives down in Tennessee. I haven't talked to her in 2 years but she's always accepted me for me so I gave it a shot. I called her and asked her if I could

come live with her until I get out on my own and she was more than happy to take me in."

"Blaine. Tennessee's even farther away." Kurt said sadly. Blaine smiled.

"I'm not done with my story yet, keep listening, it gets better." He grinned.

"I asked her when I should come down there. And she told me they recently moved. When I asked where, guess where she told me? New York. She lives half an hour away from

here." Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled wide.

"Blaine are you serious?!" Blaine grinned and nodded. Kurt sat up and pulled Blaine into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my gosh this is amazing!" He hugged Blaine tightly.

"Now any time we need to see each other I'll only be 30 minutes away." He grinned. Kurt let tears fall down his face and he started sobbing into Blaine's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Blaine asked running a hand through Kurt's hair.

"You just don't know how much I've missed you. And to be able to go to you whenever I need you is such a relief." Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap.

"Same here baby. I love the idea of being close to you." Blaine whispered. Kurt buried his head into his chest.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt smiled rubbing his tears away.

"I love you too angel." Blaine said kissing his forehead. He laid them down on the bed, covering them up with a blanket and he held Kurt close by the waist. Just as Blaine

thought Kurt was asleep he him whispered something.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" Kurt whispered.

"Of course baby. We'll be together forever. One day we'll be living together and sleeping in the same bed every night while I hold you in my arms. Until then, I'll tuck you in every

night on the phone. And no matter where I am I'll be thinking about you." Kurt grinned.

"And Blaine I really am sorry about ignoring you and stuff. I promise to make more time for our phone calls and skype dates." Kurt whispered.

"Shh. I know you will. Everything is in the past now." Blaine kissed his forehead again.

"Get some rest love." Blaine whispered. Kurt leaned up and gave Blaine a soft kiss before laying his head back down on his chest. A few minutes later Kurt drifted off to sleep.

With his finger, Blaine traced the outline of Kurt's face, from his jaw, nose, ears, eyes and lips. He rubbed his thumb over Kurt's lips. He grinned when Kurt bit his bottom lip in his

sleep. Blaine stayed up and watched Kurt sleep for a while. He was so happy to have Kurt back in his arms. Kurt's everything he could ever want or need. He was not going to

screw up again and lose the best thing that's ever happened to him. He kissed Kurt's cheek softly and fell asleep holding Kurt tight.

_**((Sorry guys I know this chapter kinda sucked. I really didn't know how to finish it up, but this is the last chapter(: Thanks for reading! Love you all!))**_


End file.
